Conventional vehicle headlamps employ multiple components (e.g., a light source, collector, and light distributor). These headlamps are also subject to dimensional constraints associated with the lens shapes necessary to produce the required light output pattern (e.g., low-beam headlamp pattern, high-beam headlamp pattern, etc.). Light transmission efficiency is also a problem as conventional vehicular headlamps do not exceed 50% efficiency. Accordingly, these headlamps require significant energy usage. Hence, conventional headlamp options with a low profile and high light transmission efficiency are not available.
Vehicle lighting components with high transmission efficiency and design shape flexibility are therefore desirable to address these problems.